Girls and the duck
by Soniccouples10
Summary: Redone Yeah the first time was hard Hope you like it guys R
1. Chapter 1

" NOSEDIVE FLASHBLADE!" Mallory Shouted looking around for the blond haired duck. " geez where is he?" just then the firey red head heard shouting coming from Wildwing's room and had a bad feeling forming in her stomach. " Oh no this can't be good" she thought then all the sudden saw Nosedive storm out of Wildwing's room mad and run down the hallway.

Nosedive was steaming mad when he entered his room. " GRR! HE ACTS LIKE HE NEVER MADE A MISTAKE BEFORE!" he shouted kicking the door after it shut behind him. " I swear this is unfair! I mean like he never peeped on a girl!" he thought sitting on his bed and putting his head in his hands. " I gotta get some air" the drake said getting up " I don't care if Iam grounded I need to clear my head" . Few minutes after he got into the Aniheim Mall Nosedive headed towards the comic store. " Maybe Thrash & Mookie can help me think why bro is a hard head" but then he saw it was closed and frowned. " Aw man! I forgot they both had family reunions!" he thought doing a face palm.

" Ah well might as well head down town" the young drake said walking out of the mall.

**Downtown Aniheim**

'atleast there's no danger today' Nosedive thought just then heard shouting and saw three girls one was blonde haired girl wearing dark blue jeans a pair of white tennis shoes and had a blue poncho on." Sonic you dog get back here!" a girl with brown eyes and dark brown hair wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and black shoes shouted at a white multie shitzu. " Oh no!" another brown haired girl wearing a purple jacket tipe shirt and had jeans on with white shoes on and ware a heart necklace. " SONIC!" the blonde haired girl shouted chasing the dog in the road and caught the dog un aware there was a car heading towards them.

"LORI!" the two brunettes shouted. Nosedive who was on the opposite side of the road ran and tackled Lori and her dog out of the way before the car could hit them.

" You OK?" he asked setting the girl down " Yeah I'm fine thanks for saving me" she said looking up at him, the duck noticed her eyes were blue " LORRAINE YOU HAD ME SCARED! YOU'RE LUCKY THIS DUCK WAS HERE!" the dark brown haired girl said " Sorry Silvia" Lori said picking her dog up only to find that there was torn up paper. " He chewed up the tickets!" the light brown haired said " we can see that Wing" Silvia said crossing her arms.

Nosedive noticed the tickets and thought a moment " hmm...if they need tickets then ah ha!" he snapped his fingers and started to dig around in his faded blue jeans that he desided to wear.

"what are you doing?" Lori asked as her and her friend noticed the young drake scavaging his pockets.

"Hold on a sec" Nosedive said then pulled out some tickets " think you girls could show up for a hockey game I'm playin' in?" he asked giving the tickets to Wing.

"sure thing dude" Lori said smiling. " Oh stupid me my name is Nosedive Flasheblade" the duck finally introduced.

" Name's Lorraine but friends call me Lori and this dog in my arms is Sonic" the blonde haired girl said holding the dog close.

" Name's Silvia nice to meet you Nosedive" Nosedive noticed there was a difference in the brown haired girls Wing's hair was Longer then Silvia's. " I'm Angelwing Skellington" " That name sounds Heavenly 'Angelwing' " the young duck said making Wing blush lightly. " Guess it does but friends call me Wing"

" That's what friends call my big bro' Wildwing" just then Nosedive went pale in the face " OH CRAP I'M DEAD!" he shouted making the girls flinch at the sudden shout " If I'm not in my room when my brother goes to check on me I'm one dead duck!" the peach feathered duck said pacing back and forth.

" Then go then before you end up duck L'Orange!" Silvia said.

" ahem" they heared and turned to see who said it only for Nosedive to freakout more. because right there was Duke L'Orange in his normal outfit ( I'm not good at describing his outfit sorry ^^;) " Kid didn't Wildwing Ground you?"


	2. Chapter 2

" D-Duke hey what are you doing here?" the young duck asked sweat nervously "I was out shoppin' with Grin because I had nothin' better to do and he needed to get some more meditation crystals" at the name Grin, Nosedive got more worried.

" G-Grin's here!" he asked un aware of a huge duck behind him " Uhh..Nosedive I think he's behind you" Wing said pointing to the big zen oriented Duck behind her friend. " oh please don't tell me he's behind me!" the young drake thought turning only to let out a startled yelp. Because right there was his friend Grin looking down on him with narrowed eyes " I believe you have explaining to do?" the duck asked.

" He's in deep trouble" Silvia said noticing the panicked look on Nosedive's face. " then lets help him out" Lori said walking over to the ducks. " hey ease off you two" the blonde girl started gaining all three duck's attention " he just went for a walk and was probably on his way back right Nosedive?" she finished " She stood up for me?" the young drake thought but nodded smiling nervously.

" OK then but you are coming with us Dive" Duke said crossing his arms " Mind if we come with?" Wing asked " sure thing kid besides I think Wildwing found out Nosedive snuck out anyway" " What makes you say that?" asked the young Flashblade. " well call it a hunch" Duke said then just after the ex-theif said that Nosedive's com went off, the drake answered only to hear his brother's voice.

" NOSEDIVE GET YOUR TAIL FEATHERS BACK HERE NOW!" Wildwing's voice roared from the communitcator making the young alien duck flinch. And what Nosedive noticed was that his brother was wearing the Du Cane mask the red glow from the eyes made the young Flashblade scared. " O-OK Wing will do" he said then closed the com.

" he's gonna need back up" Lori,Wing & Silvia thought at the same time " We'll help you out if you want?" Lori said setting Sonic down. " Yes please!" Nosedive said " Lets get goin' kid" Duke said walking off followed by Grin ,Nosedive and the girls dog included followed them.

**The Raptor**

The sarians were monitering the whole state for a power sorce that the moniters picked up a few hours ago. " grr WHERE IS THAT SORCE COMING FROM!" Lord Draganus shouted steam coming from his nostralls.

" Lord Draganus the sorce could be anywhere in the state but the moniter shows in the Ducks' teratory" that got the sarian mad that he slamed his hand down so hard that is boke the arm rest of his chair. " I had it up to my tail with those ducks!"

" Don't worry boss we'll find the source before they do" Chameleon said.

" You better hope so or I'll have your hides!" Draganus said before storming off.


	3. Chapter 3

**At the pond**

Wildwing was mad heck no one not even Nosedive has seen him mad before..or at least this mad. " he's really mad now" Starlight a blue fox wearing a dark blue shirt with dark pink shorts with blue on the bottum of the shorts and had dark blue & Pink higlights said listening to the shouting in the other room. All The ducks and the three girls were in the kitchen so they wouldn't get caught in the cross fire. " I haven't heard shouting like this except when my brothers fight" Lori said after taking a sip of her soda.

" an' how bad do your brothers fight?" Duke asked curious hinted in his voice. " Worse then this I'll just say" the blonde girl answered before taking another sip of her soda. " Dive I REALLY can't believe you!" the older Flashblade's voice rand from the rec room " Wildwing come on like YOU didn't peep before on a cute girl!".

there was a moment in silence untill Canard (yes Canard is in this ) busted out chuckling " I knew Dive would hold him to that" the tan drake said between chuckles.

Silvia curious on what was going on went to the door opened it a crack and saw Wildwing with his face beat red and Nosedive smirking. " Dive PLEASE tell me you didn't tell the others" the white drake said trying to calm himself.

" I didn't besides Mallory would kill you if she found out" the young Flashblade said going pale along with Wildwing at the thought of the firey red head killing.

Just the the alarm went off and everyone headed towards Drake 1 (the main computer)

**Downtown Aneheim**

All the citizens were running from the blasts of Seige's lazor blaster. "Hope this gets the ducks' attention" the orange lizard said just then the Migrator arived " speak of the pest" Wraith said and then noticed Lori,Silvia & Wing coming out of the migrator along with the ducks.

" Hey Ducks you babysitting those girls!" Chameleon said busting out laughing. " Shut it lizard lips!" Nosedive shouted firing his puck launcher. All the three saurians dodge the amo heading towards them " You Meat head you had to set that twerp off!" Siege said while dodging the exploding puck but got punched in the gut by Wildwing" WHAT YOU CALL HIM!" the white duck shouted as Seige hit a wall of a building. then the tracker Wraith had went off " The energy source is near!"

Now all the Ducks got confused " What Source you lizards!" Mallory said aiming her Puck cannon at Seige. ' I think I know what they're talking about' Wing & Silvia thought at the same time. Lori face went pale 'oh no' she thought then noticed that the Sarians teleported away.

" Crap they got away!" Canard shouted. " Uh I wonder what the source is" Tanya said " No clue but whatever it is we gotta find it before Draganus and his goons do" Wildwing said as he and the ducks entered the migrator.

Silvia & Wing followed them but Lori still stayed where she was staring off into space. " Hey Lori ya comin' ?" Duke asked snapping the blonde girl out of her thoughts " Huh? Uhh..Y-Yeah I'm coming" She said walking into the migrator.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night Lori was roming around with her dog right beside her. " Oh man which one of us are they after Sonic?" the blonde asked looking down at her dog who looked up with his tail down and ears lowered. " you think we should tell the ducks?" Lori said with a sigh and kneeled down next to the white puppy. " arf!" the multi shitzu barked wagging its tail as Lori picked him up.

" OK I'll tell them" the blonde girl said walking towards the rec room with sonic in her arms. But then the dog heard something along with Lori " OK Nosedive you know ANY of the girls' last names?" a nasle voice said " Tanya the only girl I know the last name to is Angelwing" Nosedive's voice came from the rec room making Lori curious as cat ears appeared along with a cat tail. " Why do they wanna know?" she thought stopping at the door her cat ears twitching. " What is her last name Nosedive?" Tanya asked turning the chair to face her team mate who was standing behind her with his arms crossed. " She said it was Skellington" the young mallard replied " Which sounded like something out of a halloween movie" he added now standing next to the female duck.

" Well she probably thinks your last name sounds like something from a sc-sc uh Space movie" Tanya studdered making the teen chuckle to himself.

" I wouldn't say that" the two ducks heard jumping in surprise then saw Lori walk in without having the cat ears and tail on. " Why are you two wondering our last names?" the blonde asked now standing infront of the alien ducks her right hand on her hip. " We're curious is all" Tanya replied getting up from the chair she was in. " Well..It isn't your business OK" " I think it is since the lizards faces are after one of you girls!" Nosedive said clenching his fist.

" YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT NOSEDIVE! JUST STAY OUT OF IT! Come on Sonic!" She said leaving with her puppy following growling at the young duck for making his master upset.

A few hours later the Mighty Ducks were descussing about their info they got about their guests...none of them got any. " I got yelled at by Lori for trying to get info" Dive said crossing his arm "yeah after you brought up the saurians" Tanya said putting her face in her hands. " Nosedive you HAD to tell them!" Mallory shouted making the young Flashblade flinch " I WAS BEING HONEST!" he said holding his hands up in defence.

" OK you two knock it off! Dive you gotta try and get info of those girls" Wildwing said in a stern tone in his voice. " I'll try bro but if you find me dead in the hallways THAT would be the Blonde's doing" he said leaving the room.

" Ten bucks say Nosedive will get slapped getting info" Canard said " I'm in" Duke said pulling twenty dollar bill out of his pocket. " thirty bucks say he won't get slapped" Wildwing said pulling money out of his left pocket.

" prepare to loose that bet Flashblade" Canard said walking out of the room.


	5. Nosedive's info tactic?

( Nosedive's POV )

I was towards the room Silvia,Wing and Lori were staying in. "OK how do I get the info from them?" I asked myself thinking, then I saw Wing and Silvia exit the room they were staying in. " Hey Nosedive what's up?" Wing asked me when I walked over " Oh nothing much you? " I asked " We're going for a walk that OK with you? " Silvia asked me in a Suspicious tone in her voice. " Yes it is just asking because the saurians are after either of you girls." "We know Nosedive" they said leaving.

" OK so all I have to do is get info from the blonde girl" I thought walking inside to see Lori herself dancing to a song called 'Hawaiin Roller Coaster Ride' it was kinda funny actually the dudette didn't even hear me come in.

" This'll be easy" I said to myself walking to the radio turning it off " Yo Girly Girl guess who?" I said crossing my arms a smirk forming on my beak.

Lori turned around to face me her face looked shocked to see me and was she blushing? I think because I saw her dancing. " WHAT YOU DOING HERE!" "You know very well why I'm here Dudette" I said closing the space between us grabbing a hold of her right arm when she was about to back away.

" LET GO YOU DUCK!" She said struggling to get out of my grip " Noway Lori not until you answer my question on why the Saurians are after you" . Then she looked me in the eye and I noticed tears running down her cheeks was I holding her arm to hard or something.

" You wanna know so badly?" she said with her voice shaking from crying " You guys are better off not knowing" she said breaking out my grip running off " WAIT" I shouted running after the blonde girl, when I got closer to her she ran faster till there was a yellow blur running off and probably out of the base. My eyes went wide in shock at what I just witnessed " what the puck did I just do?" I thought holding my head feeling light headed and feeling guilty.

I walked back to the others my head hanging low when I walked in I noticed Grin and walked over to him my head still hanging low. " Grin can you do me a favor and kill me?" after I asked that I heard then drink he had in his hand fall to the floor " Nosedive why you ask that?" he asked I could hear the shock in his voice (I don't blame him for being shocked) so to answer his question on why I told him what happened.

When I looked I saw the older duck had his arms crossed with a scowl on his face which said 'you're in deep trouble' . " Look Check" I started using his real name " I realize what I did was wrong I feel EXTREMELY guilty so please don't tell the others." I half begged half asked, but the huge duck of a best friend got up and walked off to do just that. " you brought this bad karma on yourself little friend" he said leaving the room.

A few minutes later Wildwing came in followed by the rest of the gang. " NOSEDIVE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO THE POOR GIRL! WE WANTEDE ANSWERS NOT TO HAVE HER CRY!" Mallory shouted at me before my brother could say anything. " Mallory I already feel guilty I don't need anymore guilt" I replied tears running down my cheeks (yes I felt that guilty that I started crying myself) . " WHY THE HELL YOU DO IT THEN!" I looked up and saw Silvia & Wing looking at me in anger " I Have no Idea OK heck I have no clue where the hell I got the idea from!" I shouted back my anger/anxiety rising.

" ENOUGH! We gotta find her before the lizard aliens do!" Wing shouted getting everyone's attion and then I saw a black panther tail? " IS THAT A CAT TAIL!" I shouted pointing a the tail " Huh? Oops" The light brunette said blushing. " Explain later we got to find Lori before Dragonus and his goons do" Wildwing shouted and we all left.

I was secretly praying that the lizard heads don't find Lori and force her to tell them the source of energy.


End file.
